Moments
by Danni1989
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the characters of OUAT. Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Rumpbelle, Snowing, Henry. Requests are strongly encouraged. Ratings vary.
1. Second Chances

**Hello everyone. This is the first installment of my new OUAT moments story. This will be a series of oneshots for almost any characters from the show. I will be taking requests and I hope you'll contribute. Any rating. Please no Swanfire romance or SwanQueen romance. They can be canon or not. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **This one is a slight M rating.**

* * *

When I thought he was gone, I've never felt so lost. So hopeless. So empty. When he was gone it was like everything I ever feared about people I love always leaving me came true for him as well. He was the one who promised to never leave me and then he did. I couldn't cope. When I saw him die after my father literally stabbed him in the back I was only vaguely aware of Henry urging me to run just as a fireball rose up in my mother's hand. All I could think about was how I felt. How I could and should have told him I loved him before this all happened. How if we fixed this and I got to do it over again I would not take him for granted. I would tell him I love him as many times as it takes him to believe me. I know he loves me, he's told me as much in not so many words. He told me that I'm his happy ending, that's close enough to me. He needs to know that he's my happy ending, him and Henry. I never would have imagined something like that crossing my mind. I never once thought that a man would be the source of my happy ending but it's true now. I guess that's what happens when you find that magical thing that I never really thought existed. My parents told me it existed because they had it and I'm the product of it, but I never really believed it existed for me. Why would it? I may be the saviour but I was also the girl who ran away from so many foster homes and ran away with a guy who would turn out to be bad for me and abandon me when I needed him most. Yes, maybe he explained why at a later point but it never changed the fact that it happened. But it happened for me and I almost lost it before I had the chance to tell him how I felt. I would never make that mistake again.

"Are you alright, love?" A voice drew me out of my thoughts and I remembered where I was. I remembered the door closing a few minutes ago before I got lost in thought so I knew everyone was gone. Probably giving me some alone time, they knew what I witnessed in the alternate reality and they knew that I needed some time to just convince myself that he was still here with me. They were right, but I needed to do more than that. I opened my eyes and stared into his happy blue ones. He didn't seem to care that I didn't say what he thought I was going to. He just took it and went with it and I loved him for that. His arm was around my back and my head was on his chest with my head tilted so I could look at him.

"I'm fine. More than fine, actually." I said snuggling in closer to him. We couldn't possibly get any closer together and that was fine. I needed this closeness.

"You look deep in thought." He noted and I couldn't hide anything from him. It was impossible considering how well he knew me. He knew me better than anyone else because he took the time and the effort to break down my walls. He's done things for me that no one else ever has. Who could ever find a guy who would outrun a curse and then sell the only thing he had left of his only family to get to some girl who refused to admit she had feelings for him? The kind of man that made me fall for him slowly but surely. I was so deep in it that I was sure there was no getting out of it for me. I was in it for good. He fell through a portal for me. He's come back for me on more than one occasion. It's a wonder to me that he hasn't given up yet. But somehow he's still here holding me even after I watched him die. It's a miracle. He's my miracle.

"I'm sorry. So much has happened and I feel that it's time to stop being afraid." I told him and he looked at me. He was completely unguarded with me and I wanted to be that for him. I wanted to be as open and honest with him as he is with me. It's taken us a long time to get here but here we are and there's no turning back now.

"Afraid of what?" He asked softly. We didn't need to speak louder than that. There was no one else around and it seemed to take away from the moment.

"I guess in some ways I'm afraid of my feelings for you. You've always had no issues in showing me how much you care but I don't possess that level of bravery. It's not in me to drop my walls that much to let someone in. I try so hard but it never works out. I worry about losing you but then you tell me that you're a survivor and you'll always make it back to me. You follow me into what could be certain death and you sell your most prized possession just to make it back to this world to save me. I could never do that sort of thing for another person. But you do it all the time. You do it without thinking. I guess these feelings I have never should have surprised me. I mean, who could help falling in love with you?" I asked.

"Presumably you for so long." He noted cheekily and I laughed.

"That's not a problem any longer because after everything I'm more than ready to admit that I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you. I should have told you before. So many times before but I didn't and then it was almost too late." I told him and he held me tighter.

"There was no chance that between you Regina and Henry that you wouldn't get everything back to the way that it was. I had faith even though I was dead. You fixed it and I'm back. It's all back to normal." He promised and I hugged him tighter.

"I'm so glad that you have faith in me. I love you so much." I told him and he chuckled.

"You've told me a time or two love. But for the record I love you too. Who wouldn't fall in love with you? I didn't stand a chance." He said and it was my turn to laugh.

"You know this is far too convenient. We both just confessed how we feel and there is not a soul in the loft at all." I mentioned idly, even though it felt anything but idle. I had intentions and he was going to oblige me. I figured he wouldn't object too much.

"It is, isn't. Do you think your father would kill me again if we did a little pillaging and plundering?" He whispered rolling on top of me, clearly getting on the same page as I was on immediately.

"Not if he doesn't find out. We have to meet everyone at Granny's in an hour." I told him.

"Besides I can take your father." He promised and I laughed just before he silenced me with a kiss.

Through our kisses, clothing was removed and tossed around the room. We weren't really paying attention where it landed. We'd deal with that later. He twisted off his hook so it wasn't going to cause any damage to me or the bed during our tryst before kissing me again. He was hard against me and I wanted to feel more.

"Please, we've had months of foreplay. I'm so ready for this." I urged him on and he obliged me almost immediately. He filled me perfectly, my fingertips were digging into his shoulders as he moved expertly. Now that I'd said the words I couldn't keep them from flying off my lips again and again. Each time I said it his smile grew wider. This was exquisite, I wasn't sure why we'd ever waited. His good hand held mine as he thrust into me over and over again. He was perfect, this was perfect and it felt like I was perfect in this moment.

"Come with me." He urged and I didn't need much urging at this moment. I was so ready to go off. It wouldn't take much more. After just a couple more thrusts I went off and he followed right after me.

"So tell me Captain, why did we wait for so long?" I asked him after we'd both recovered from what I knew was the most intense orgasm of my life.

"We waited because we wanted to wait until it was right. It was right today." He told me and I loved him even more. He didn't answer as a typical guy would have. He didn't say that he had no idea why we waited or anything else closely resembling that. He said we waited until it was right.

"It really was. But unfortunately no matter how right this moment is if we don't get up and go my parents are going to suspect something is up. Then you might have a duel on your hands." I told him.

"I already told you, I could take him." Killian said but he got up anyway.

"You failed in the alternate universe." I noted and I was impressed that I could suddenly talk about it without feeling like my chest was going to explode.

"That's because I wasn't myself. I wasn't drinking rum and I didn't have my typical prowess with a sword." He told me and I laughed.

"That much is true. But we should get to Granny's. Everyone is probably waiting for us." I told him. I took his hand as we walked down the stairs. I was getting a second chance to live the life I wanted to with him and I was going to take it. Second chances don't come around too often.


	2. Goats Milk

**Thank you to everyone who followed and Favorited this story. Here is my second story. If anyone has any ideas please send them on. I love writing prompts for other people.**

 **Prompt: Emma and Henry prank Killian, replacing his rum with goats milk.**

 **No smut in this one.**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through my window and I immediately plastered a wide smile on my face. After everything that had gone down, I didn't think it would be possible for me to wake up happy in the morning with the love of my life beside me. I had lost him in an alternate reality, only to get him back and for me to be turned into the Dark One. Thanks to Merlin I was darkness free and my heart was back to being pure. It hadn't been an easy road but I was certainly enjoying the aftermath. Mine and Killian's relationship has definitely progressed since then. He told me when I came back to him that he had already known how I felt, he was just waiting patiently for me to say it. It made me love him more, but I still felt guilty that I hadn't said it before there was a knife or more accurately a dark cloud of darkness hanging over my head. He wasn't awake yet but I knew I would have to wake him up shortly. I heard noise from downstairs and I knew my parents, Henry and baby Neal were awake which meant it was time to get up and go to the station. Killian had been accompanying me lately, citing that he needed something to do. He thought he'd maybe look into police work since he was a part of my life in a permanent basis now.

"The sun is too bright." He moaned from beside me.

"That's because it's time to get up Captain. I'll meet you downstairs." I said getting up and leaving the room. My parents weren't thrilled that he was spending more and more nights but they were tolerating it. Somewhere along the way they decided I was thirty years old. They didn't want me to move out yet so they were fine with letting him come into the fold.

"I don't want to." He groaned and I laughed as I came down the stairs.

"Good morning." My dad greeted me and I smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee from the maker. As I finally started hearing him move around upstairs I smiled and grabbed his always present flask from the counter. We were settling into a routine now. He was always impossible to deal with first thing in the morning so I got up and got everything ready including filling his precious flask with rum. I needed coffee like he needed rum. It was just the way things were.

"You two are getting so domestic. "My mom noted as she fed Neal.

"We have to be. If I had to wait for him every morning to get everything done we would never get to the station. All he has to do is get himself out of bed and dressed, I take care of everything else." I explained and she laughed.

"That is definitely how it is with men." She laughed and my father scowled at her.

"I am not like that. I can get my own coffee thank you very much." He said and we both started laughing.

"Yes dear." My mom chuckled before burping Neal.

"So are you going to do that thing we talked about?" Henry asked me keeping it quiet and suspicious for everyone's sake, especially Killian's.

"Right, I almost forgot about that. Here you do it." I said handing him the still empty flask. Henry chuckled evilly and went to the fridge. "Killian, are you almost ready." I called and he grunted from upstairs. My pirate captain was definitely not a morning person it seemed. He could stay away all day and all night on board a ship but when it came to waking up in the morning to go to work, he couldn't do it.

"I'm coming." He grunted as he walked down the stairs with the most adorable bedhead ever. Apparently he didn't see the need to brush his hair.

"You look adorable." I said to him as I walked over and tried to smooth his hair.

"What are you doing, love?" He asked and I laughed.

"You didn't look in a mirror did you?" I asked and he shook his head. I laughed and continued trying to smooth the bedhead that was his hair.

"Where is my rum?" He asked.

"Henry is getting it, but you need the motivation to get to the station. You didn't have that late of a night last night. So now rum until we get to the station." I told him.

"I couldn't sleep since someone decided it would be a good idea to snore all bloody night." He said and I laughed.

"I don't snore." I told him.

"It wasn't you." He alerted me as he scowled at my father.

"I was stuffed up all night. I think I'm getting a cold." He muttered petulantly. My father thought that heroic princes couldn't be knocked on their asses by colds. But he was about to be proven wrong. He would definitely blame it on the "man cold" but every woman knew that they don't actually exist. It was just an excuse for men to ignore the fact that they weren't as strong as women.

"So I'm coming to work with you guys today. It's take your kid to work day." Henry alerted us and my mother nodded.

"I forgot to tell all of you but I figured it wouldn't matter. You're all going to the station." She shrugged and I nodded. I knew Henry would want to see Killian's reaction to Hook's rum. It was definitely going to be the best part of the day. No doubt about it.

"Well we should head out there. We have a full day of police work to do today." My dad said so Killian, Henry and I followed him out of the house. We knew better than to mention his stuffy nose or his slightly hoarser voice.

"Can I have my rum now?" Killian asked as he sat at a desk with his feet on the table top.

"Ask Henry he has it." I told him.

"Nah, I think I'm going to make you suffer a bit longer. It'll make it taste so much better." He decided and Killian scowled.

"What kind of pirate doesn't have his flask on him at all times?" Killian muttered under his breath.

"The kind that is working in the Sheriff's station instead of on board a ship." I told him and he scowled at me. He wasn't all that pleasant today and his day was about to get worse.

"I need rum. You got your coffee, why can't I have my rum?" He asked and I laughed again.

"You need to ask Henry really nicely." I told him and he turned to Henry who was sitting playing angry birds on his phone.

"Lad, may I please have my rum?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. Henry smirked and laughed.

"Fine, yes you may have your rum Killian." He said handing Killian the flask. My dad looked up from his desk and his box of Kleenex beside him to watch. Killian was the only one not in on the joke that was about to happen. Killian sighed deeply when he pulled the cap off the flask and brought it to his lips. He took a large swig before immediately spitting it across his desk.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" He demanded looking at the offensive flask before looking between the three of us who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Goats milk. The other you really enjoyed it." I told him and he looked disgusted.

"We promised never to speak of that again." He muttered and I laughed.

"It's not my fault you're allergic to rum." Henry laughed. He didn't respond, instead he got up and dumped the goats milk from his flask and very diligently rinsed all traces of it out.

"Where is my actual rum? I will fill it myself." He sulked and we all started laughing again.

"In my desk." I told him. I pulled the bottle out of the drawer and handed it to him, he was still scowling and I laughed again. It felt good to pull such a mean trick on him.

"The three of you are vile, despicable human beings." He muttered as he sat back down and took a drink again. "Much better." I laughed again and he glowered but his expression softened and he shook his head.

"See all better now." I said.

"I'm scarred for life now. I will never trust you or Henry again." He told me.

"Aw, I'm sure we'll survive." I said getting up and sitting on his lap.

"I don't love you anymore." He teased and I smirked.

"No? Okay then. I'll find someone else to kiss. " I said getting up but he tightened his grip around my waist, keeping me in place.

"No you certainly will not. You owe me after that." He said and I smiled and lowered my mouth to his.


End file.
